


Enforced Rest

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: “Roman, you broke your femur,” Logan said through gritted teeth, an echo of the fear he’d felt when Roman had appeared in the commons, bloodied and bruised, his left leg misshapen thrilling through him.





	Enforced Rest

“I’m going to be stuck in bed for  _how_  long?”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses, feeling the frayed edges of his temper start to slip from his grasp. He was too tired for this, too worn with worry. “You heard me perfectly clearly the first time.”

Roman didn’t seem to appreciate his effort as he crossed his arms sulkily over his chest. “Oh I heard you, I just can’t believe that…”

“Roman, you  _broke your femur_ ,” Logan said through gritted teeth, an echo of the fear he’d felt when Roman had appeared in the commons, bloodied and bruised, his left leg misshapen thrilling through him. “Something I’m  _still_ not entirely certain how you managed, considering that as mental projections, we shouldn’t  _have_ bones, much less be able to snap them. But since you  _have,_  and since you scared m–scared Patton and Virgil half to death and gave Thomas nightmares, you are  _going_ to behave and take care of yourself. For once.”

“It’s hardly that serious, I could just…” Roman waved his hand vaguely.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Like last time?”

Roman had the grace to blush. The last time he’d tried to dream up a fix to an injury–a twisted ankle–he’d somehow managed to sprain the other one instead. Patton had ended up waiting on him hand and foot until they’d  _both_ healed.

Thankfully, the Sides’ injuries never seemed to last as long as they would in the real world–nor did they leave lasting effects. It was the only upside Logan could see to the current situation.

Roman dropped–gently–back against his pillows, glaring down at his leg, heavily casted and supported in a sling, his bottom lip pushed out in a pout Logan refused to outwardly acknowledge as utterly adorable. “Fine.  _Fine_. Go ahead, go back to your room and your work and your  _schedules._  Leave me here, on my own, with no solace, no one to comfort me. I’ll just rot away, alone, bereft, deprived of all light, all joy, all reason for–mph!”

Logan broke the kiss after a moment. “You colossal idiot,” he sighed in fond exasperation as Roman blinked up at him, his cheeks flushing a charming shade of pink.

And Logan could afford to relax and admire it, now that he’d won. Now that he knew Roman would stay  _put_ , at least for the next week. Stay put where Logan could keep an eye on him, could be sure he was safe. "I said you had to stay in bed. I did  _not_  say I wouldn’t keep you company.”

Roman brightened, the tense lines of his shoulder relaxing as he sank back into the pillows, the furrowed line between his brows easing as he reached for Logan’s hand and tangled their fingers together. “Oh. Well. That’s different. Perhaps I could spare some time from my duties after all…”

“Idiot,” Logan murmured again, squeezing Roman’s fingers and leaning in to kiss him once more. Idiot, maybe, but he was Logan’s–and for now, at least, he was safe.

They’d talk about him keeping himself that way later.


End file.
